


Serendipity

by forgettingthedetails



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:50:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2426030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgettingthedetails/pseuds/forgettingthedetails
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your parents had apparently had a “bright idea” over the course of the winter and sacrificed you to work at your aunts restaurant in a little town 5 hours from your house in Oregon. Gravity Falls the sign read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mega One Shot](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/77576) by Luna Spirit Wood. 



The view from the window in the passengers seat of your moms minivan had been nothing but trees for miles. Your parents had apparently had a “bright idea” over the course of the winter and sacrificed you to work at your aunts restaurant in a little town 5 hours from your house in Oregon. Gravity Falls the sign read.

Not that it won’t be nice to spend time with your aunt, she was definitely a lot more…. liberal than your overprotective parents, but a town like this wasn’t what you were quite hoping for.

After what seems like hours of trees, the town itself came into view. It was what could be described as quaint, log cabins, small businesses, and more trees than people. Your eyes fell on a long driveway, winding down and out of sight into the line of trees as the car chugged along to the center of town.

Before you are able to contemplate the dirt driveway and what kind of drunken hermit could be living at the end of it the car came to an abrupt halt, in front of you sat a charming two story house, it’s mailbox reading the same last name as your own.

From the back peaks out a large treehouse which, with a good amount of neck stretching and head turning, you could deduce is a bit past its prime. Your mother helps you pull your bags out of the trunk as your aunt waddle out, her overly red lipstick just as eccentric as you remembered from your childhood christmas parties.

She, noticing the way you eye the treehouse, came closer and in her typical welcome hug and said softly “Your mother wouldn’t be okay with you climbing up into that pile of splinters, and no one has tried to get the ladder down in years, but after she leaves we’ll give it a shot, okay?”

You can’t help but smile even larger than you did before. Seventeen years old and you’re still playing in tree houses, your younger self would be proud. Kissing your mother goodbye and giving empty promises to call every night you got signal, you and your aunt are off.

A tall ladder, a hammer, a few accidental curse words and lost afternoon later, the ladder creaks open, breathing out the dust and spiderwebs of its 6 stationary years. Upon further inspection, the insides are rather nice, or will be with a little bit of work. A few cobwebs covered the space that could easily house two people. A bench, closing windows, insulated doors and plenty of open space, between the approval of you and yourself, you brought up a broom and all of your patience. The moon winks at you through the open windows as you scrub the last of the floors clean. A futon placed in the corner and set up with your intricate palace of stuffed animals and pillows. The walls holding a few novelties that you brought with you, and your bag sitting contently in the bench, it’s contents finding their homes scattered about your newfound apartment.

Putting the cleaning supplies back in the house, you return to your bed and fall asleep, content.

The next morning the sounds of birds chirping wakes you, your cell phones clock reading 7:34. You pad down the ladder of your treehouse and onto the deck of your aunts house, the sliding glass door embellished with a green sticky note with your aunts curvy penmanship, reads: “Hope you slept well, I’m at the restaurant if you need me. Be safe and be home for supper!”. You blink in disbelief of your newfound freedom, compared to the usual ball and chain your parents attached to your leg.

After packing up a bag of all your necessities (a water bottle, your keys and your cellphone) you head off into town to explore. As you were climbing back down the treehouse ladder, you can’t help but notice the small path leading back into the forest. Your curiosity getting the best of you, you head into it to explore. There was something about the way the path gets larger just inside the tree line that makes you… uneasy. You dig your keys from out your bag and hold them close, ready to stab at any sign of a threat.

After a 5 minute walk into the forest, the path disappears, and as you turn around to head back, you can’t quite spot the place that you came in. You pivot once again, scratching your head. You didn’t walk off the path for more than a minute,where could it have gone? It didn’t run away...

From behind you, a shrill voice screams “Look out!”. You turn to identify the speaker only to be greeted by a large, hairy black… thing. It isn’t a bear, it is too big to be a bear, its face and snout oriented similar to wolf, but it stands on two legs. Yellow eyes meet yours and your vision goes hazy. His teeth clenched, you can barely make out an audible growl as it extends its arms towards you.

You pushed the key in your hand towards the beast, holding it aggressively at its chest, trying to protect yourself at all costs.

The creature backed up, hands, or the heart shaped appendages in the place of its hands, above it’s head. “Woah man,” it growls in the same deep tone you heard earlier, “don’t want to cause any harm, I guess I’ll just be, uh, going now. This is awkward.” In an anticlimactic turn of events, it turns and walks away, hugging itself as it leaves.

The girl who had previously called out to you approaches, her male counterpart at her side. You try to get a good look at them but your vision blurs, your head starts pumping, it becomes hard to stand. Your legs disappear from under you and you fell to the ground, the world fading out.

“Is she okay, did it get her?” The young man says, concern in his voice as he runs over to your limp body.

“Nah she’s just freaked out. Let’s go home bro-bro.”

“Mabel shouldn’t we help her?”

“Fiiiiinnnne, I’ll get her feet.”

You feel the two take a hold of you, as you begin slipping out of consciousness you catch a glimpse of a blue vest.


	2. Chapter 2

You woke up an undisclosed amount of time later, a blurry image of what looks to be some kind of …parlor came into view. It slowly became very apparent how uncomfortable the couch you were sleeping was, and you tried your best to sit up, only for your grasp on what was the room to slip from you yet again. Only moments later you woke up again, you tried your best to grip on to the colorful stream of light that poured in through the stain glass window above you.  
After a good amount of slow progress, you are finally able sit up and regain yourself, your eyes search rapidly around the room for some indication of where those people two had taken you. The lamp-clock high bred next to the couch red 10:42. You’ve been gone for nearly 3 hours.  
You were able to recount the memory that caused you to pass out, the whole adventuring and running into a talking blackbear wolf heart hands tomfoolery that took place wherein two folks saved you. What was that thing? Why could it talk? The last thing you definitely remember happening was grabbing your keys from your bag, maybe it is all some bizaare initiation joke.  
One foot in front of the other, very slowly, you regain your balance on your feet and scramble to the door. You eye your bag, keys placed on top of the zippered backpack unceremoniously, you throw it on your shoulder to the best of your ability, a small wobble accompanying it landing on your back. Maybe it actually did happen, you think to yourself as you eye the set of keys in your hands, black hair wedged in between the teeth. As you get closer to it, a murmur of familiar voices becomes audible, you reach for the door knob, and take a gentle hold of it before yanking it open.  
As you walk outside the room, the voices are a lot easier to make out. They’re talking about a thighclops… did they mean cyclops? You walk through a pair of swinging doors and there stood the two characters who had helped you in the woods, and a number of customers browsing through the small shop. Kids shaking snow globes, folks buying bumper stickers, you hesitate for a moment before going forward into the gift shop.  
“Hey,” you say as you lean next to the same wall as the young man with the familiar blue vest.  
“Oh, you’re awake!” He said, jumping a tiny bit, after his eyes swiftly surveying you, he grabs some sort of t-shirt to put away and runs across the small room to do so.  
“Hey, would you care to explain to me what that thing was back there?” You ask, following him around in his heated cleaning.  
As the last chubby redheaded child of the 8 that were here bought his bumper sticker and left, the girl who had wanted to leave you in the woods closed the door, flipping the sign to closed.  
“It was a hugwolf, kind of like a werewolf but they crave hugs.”  
He didn’t turn from what he was doing as he said it, instead moving on to the next task. You consider leaving now, because this is probably still a dream or these people have a loose screw somewhere in there genes. Yeah, that’s probably a good idea, get away from the crazies and all the craziness will stay with them, right?  
“Well you know, my aunt must be looking for me, I better be going now…”  
“You’re not even going to introduce yourself?” The girl intervened.  
“No I think I’m good..” You say, hand on the door knob.  
“I-I’m Dipper, and this is Mabel.”  
“Okay Dipper, fair enough, I’m-” Your sentence is stopped midway by a large man in a green t-shirt busting through the door.  
“Dudes, I just did the craziest thing you won’t believe it...”  
You took this opportunity to slip through the door. You really don’t mean to be rude and making friends here as you stay the summer wouldn’t be such a bad thing, but honestly you’ve had quite the morning and nothing sounds more appealing than sitting at the breakfast bar in your aunts diner and drinking a large glass of water.  
As you hop off the creaky wood of the porch and onto the dirt driveway, the door creaks open once more. Dipper pads next to you, his hands in his pockets.  
“Can I walk you home?” He asks, “Stuff usually isn’t very friendly in this town, not that you can’t deal with it but I’m not sure how stable you are right now.”  
You snicker, “You’re right, I’m not too stable, but with that hugwolf story you told me I have reason to suspect neither are you.”  
“You’ve got me there.”  
You sigh, he did help you when you couldn’t help yourself, the least you could do was let the poor kid walk you home.  
“I’m going the the diner, let me buy you dinner, or, er, brunch, I guess. Let me buy you brunch.” You said to him, slowing to his pace.  
“I’d like that, yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is where we stray from the original fic, wish me luck with actually getting shit done. god knows I'll need it.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is absolutely 100% based on a previous works by wattpad user Luna Spiritwood (http://www.wattpad.com/user/SpiritWolf1452). I'm rewriting because you guys know me better than to believe that I won't make sexy times ensue, so I'm going to continue it to make sexy times ensue. Send a shout out to her.


End file.
